


Lean On Me

by tragicallywicked



Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bella's birthday goes right, Family Fluff, Gen, No Romance, Obviosuly Jalice inserted, One Shot, Surprises, Tumblr Prompt, cute Bella and Alice bff scene, cute wedding talk, don't even know what to tag anymore, except some jalice flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked
Summary: Alice plans Bella's birthday and later into the celebration the two best friends talk about the past, and the future. One-shot from prompt I received on Tumblr: Bella asks Alice about the time before she and Jasper joined the Cullens,
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan
Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921054
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a fun little family time. This turned out a bit different, though they do talk about Alice and Jasper’s two years together it’s more of Bella and the fam try to embarrass Alice and then be nice to her cause Esme said so. Very cute Bella and Alice sister-in-law/best friends bonding too. And obvs Jalice cuteness PS.: It's set in 2017 for timing purposes.

Birthdays were my favorite. Even if we couldn't eat cake, we could still celebrate and party. On previous occasions, Bella's birthday had been the cause of commotions in the family. But since we had an eternity of those now, I wanted the impressions to be new about the date. Bella was my best friend and now that she wasn't human or aging anymore, I hoped that she would be glad with a party. Of course, it was just our family. 

She spent lunch at Charlie's while I had the rest of the family organize the house with me.

"Are you sure she wants this?" Rosalie eyebrowed me as she passed on with a pile of present.

"Over on the round table, Rose," I said simply as she rolled her eyes amusedly. "We celebrate everyone's birthday here."

"Yeah, but it's not like she likes it, Alice." Rosalie mocked lightly and I sighed. Of course, they were comparing it to the previous times.

"Sure as hell it's always eventful!" Emmett came in saying it, poking Jasper on the ribs. I rolled my eyes dramatically and waltzed to my love, pecking his cheek.

"Don't mind him, it's in the past," I whispered against his ear. 

Jasper planted a hand on my lower back and nodded, "I know. Thank you." We exchanged a brief kiss and were off to finish up the decorations.

There was a cake that would be mainly for Renesmee, but it was three tiers tall, light pink with petals around it. Some appetizer plates around it as well. Anyone could easily think we were all going to eat and Edward made a remark about that.

"Ness doesn't eat that much food." He mumbled and helped Jasper place some of the helium balloons around the birthday table.

_ She can have it throughout the week _ ; I thought knowing Edward would catch that,  _ Jacob can have it too whenever he visits _ .

"Well, Bella hates birthday parties, so you're setting yourself to lose." He murmured with an amused smirk. Irritating, really. That thought only made him smile further, obviously.

"Get out of my head and get to work, Edward."

I joined my niece into wrapping the presents and heard as Emmett made yet another joke to Jasper. I was glad he didn't take it to heart, nor Edward. That's just how family was. It would take them some time to let go of the incident on Bella's birthday a few years ago.

Bella obviously was appalled at the party, but she gave in seeing how Renesmee was happy about the entire celebration. That much I had predicted way ahead when I first decided to plan it, so I was very excited with the outcome.

We sang her happy birthday and opened the presents with no incidents. Bella joined me on the couch as I finally sat back to relax and watch the family.

"Thanks." She mumbled, snuggling to my side for a moment. I smiled and poked her ribcage.

"I knew you would like it in the end." Honestly, sometimes her lack of faith in me bothered me a little.

"I don't like parties." She insisted, making me roll my eyes.

"When you married Edward, I told you that you would have to live with it." I loved throwing parties, so that was something Bella would have to accept.

"How come you never have parties celebrating you?"

"Yes I do, we celebrated my birthday."

"We gave you gifts and you went on a trip with Jasper."

"Believe me, we celebrated me," I smirked and my eyes quickly moved around the room until they landed on Jasper. He wasn't looking at me, but I knew he had heard it when I gazed at the side grin across his lips. When my eyes landed back on Bella, she was rolling hers amusedly, having witnessed the exchange. "I guess my sisters are not as excited as party planning, that's all."

My tone was merely teasing, but Bella seemed to take it to heart. "Oh, Alice. I'm sorry."

"Bella, I was just messing with you." I laughed heartedly, giving her a side hug.

"Ah, right." She gasped and sighed in relief, leaning into my hug. "Hey, when is yours and Jasper's anniversary?"

"You don't have to throw us anything." I clarified after the vision invaded my mind. Bella frowned, clearly distressed.

"Maybe I want to."

"I don't need to be a psychic to know you most certainly don't."

Bella seemed convinced of that much but then added, "Well, when is it? I don't think you ever told me."

"October 16th," I told her, and the date now made Jasper look at me. I gazed at him briefly and beamed. "Of nineteen fifty-two."

"Oh! You'll be married for 65 years this year!" I nodded excitedly, eyeing Bella with joy. They had been the best sixty-five years getting to share it with the love of my life. "I thought you were already married when you joined the family."

I shook my head, "Jasper and I were living in sin." At the time, that was what people thought about a woman and a man living together without being married. "We met in forty-eight and then came to the family in nineteen-fifty. It was Carlisle that suggested we get married because of what people would think."

Bella nodded; it was a no brainer that people's marital habits had changed a lot. "But you didn't think of marrying before?" I shrugged.

"We were enjoying our time together before we met the family in Calgary. You know how it is when you first  _ do it _ as a vampire." I smirked, and even if my tone was a little lower, I was aware all the vampires in the room had heard it. "But not just that, we had found each other recently, we were madly in love, but Jasper had gone through a hell lot. I wanted to take my time."

I noticed the presence behind me and smiled. "That's no accurate," Jasper said it, taking the seat next to mine, talking directly to Bella now. "Alice was worried I would desert her if she pressed too hard, even if she didn't ever see it happening." Jasper's hand rested on my knee, and I placed mine on top of his, briefly looking at him.

"Like I said, you had been going through a lot." My eyes trailed back to Bella. "You know that part. I just didn't want to have him think I was trying to manipulate him or push my agenda."

"Did she tell you she got the jitters?" Rosalie said from afar, siting with Renesmee as they organized the gits. I rolled my eyes as everyone was suddenly attempting to make me the embarrassed one. Bella looked extremely surprised at Rosalie's reveal.

"She was worried I could be hiding the decision to leave her at the altar," Jasper added and I groaned.

"I like this, making Alice embarrassed. Go on." Bella chuckled. It was Edward who began approaching us with a smirk.

_ Don't you dare _ , I told him mentally, but he couldn't resist.

"She went on rambling that this was a mistake, and it was too soon to marry," Edward told them. I was appalled about this turn of events with my family, brow furrowed in annoyance.

Emmett jumped in too. He was carrying a helium balloon and I saw it happening before he did it.

"Emmett, do not." He inhaled a fair amount of helium and blasted out words that I had said on that occasion. 

" _ He's the one, you know. I can really ruin it. There won't be anyone else, ever. _ " They all cracked into laughter more at Emmett's voice than the actual words. I had to admit it myself that it was indeed a little funny.

"Oh, you lot, leave Alice be," Esme said. She was with Carlisle by the kitchen counter, organizing the party's leftovers. "She's always throwing all of you memorable events, be kind. Besides, it's completely normal to get anxious at your wedding. We all had it."

"She's right, sorry, Alice." Bella pinched my elbow with an apologetically grin. Emmett passed by me and brushed, more like messed though, my hair.

"It was still funny." He said it and I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine," I assured as Jasper's hand brushed my knee, making me look up at him.

"For what's worth, I was worried you would realize I wasn't worth all that dedication and trouble." Jasper leaned to peck my cheek as I felt the entire room get filled with tenderness, love.

"Never."

"Get a room, you two." Emmett squealed out, his voice still slightly pitched. It made us both crack up in laughter again.

"It's decided," Bella said. I looked at her, puzzled that I hadn't seen what it was."

"What?"

"Ah, I like this. Jasper distracts you, and I can actually decide things privately." Her tone only made it more challenging for me. I searched for recent events, choices she was making for the near futures and landed on October 16th.

A beautiful gazebo in our backyard, our family gathered together and some of our friends as well. Not a big party, no. A small ceremony, a celebration very modest and beautiful, like something Bella would plan. She was by the gazebo's steps, in a pale mauve dress that cascaded from bellow her bust all the way to the floor. Next to her was Rosalie in the same dress, both stunning, holding a white bouquet of wild followers. On the other side were Emmett and Edward, dressed in suits and smiling. But my heart raced fast on my eyes fell on Jasper standing inside the structure, my stunning groom.

I walked down the aisle with Carlisle holding me by the arm. And joined my love on the renewal of our wedding vows. Or the making of them for those who didn't know our relationship had been sealed already,  _ long _ ago.

Bella was clearly frustrated when I came back to my senses.

"Well, so much for gloating."

Jasper, who seemed a little lost, asked, "What's going on?"

"Seems like we'll be having a wedding soon." Edward chuckled.

"It's too closeby to send out invites, Bella."

"No, no, no. You let me handle that." She protested and then eyed Rosalie over her shoulder as if asking for her aid. The blonde joined us quickly now.

"It'll be great, Alice!"

"I have to agree." Carlisle echoed and Esme too was beaming.

"Am I too big to be a flower girl?" Renesmee asked, standing up to come sit with the rest of the family around the couch.

"Of course not, sweetie," I told her and then looked at Jasper. "Are you on board with that? We could always just skip and elope in Alaska, or Vegas again."

Sharing a smile at the memory that got everyone but Edward, with his intrusive thoughts, with a confused gaze at us.

"Tale for another time." Jasper clarified, as a wave of relaxation hit us all. "There's nothing I'd like more than marrying you again."

Bella grinned, and for a second, she looked too much like me, happy and excited. "It's going to be great, you guys. I promise."

I leaned into her, giving her a tight hug, "You're just happy you're not the center of attention anymore."

"You're damn right."

We all laughed.

"I just want to do something nice for yet another birthday celebration." Bella sighed contentedly into our hug.

"Alright, alright..." We were silent for a moment before eyeing Bella. "I always knew we'd be best friends. Happy birthday, Bella."

**Author's Note:**

> You can always send me other prompts on my tumblr at tragicallywicked.


End file.
